The Sun Rises and Sets on Love
by Arristo
Summary: Sequel to Dark Past, Searching for a Bright Future. Nico and Lani have become mates, now we'll focus on Pedro. He does find someone, however, she already has a boyfriend. But what is this couple REALLY hiding? Find out here. Rating's between K plus and T, just to be safe. On hiatus for the time being
1. The Sun Rises on a New Day

Hey everybody! This is the sequel! Sorry if this came very, very late, but I've been a busy bee :(

Now, even though Pedro is the main character here, there WILL be Nico and Lani romance in here! Just to assure you guys ;)

Anywho, I'll just shut up, and you guys can get started (P.S. I drew the cover too :) )

* * *

The sun rose from its hiding place behind the Corcovado Mountain, where the Christ Redeemer Statue stood upon. As the sun's bright, golden light grew brighter, it slowly made the dark fade away, and pleased the city of Rio De Janerio with the morning light.

In the jungle, in one of the many hollows in the forest, the sun brightened, and some of that light came in to the hollow, hitting a certain bird full blast smack in the face.

Pedro, who was snoring loudly, groaned, opening his eyes for just a split second before quickly shutting them again, covering his face with his wing. "Stupid sunlight..." he groaned. He blinked several times before turning around, back against the sun, and laid down again. He stared at the two canaries, Nico and Lani, across from him, sleeping soundly side by side together.

It had been almost a whole month since they both had met that night. And only almost a week before they became a couple.

Pedro yawned, wanting to go back to sleep, but he was already wide awake. So he just stared up at the ceiling.

There was a small yawn, and Pedro looked to see Lani opening her eyes. "Mornin'!" Pedro greeted, sitting up. Lani smiled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Aren't you usually asleep until ten?" she asked.

"Well, if the sun hadn't hit me in the face, I would be!" Pedro groaned. Lani chuckled, fixing the pretty red flower in her feathers, "I told you to sleep with your back facing the sun! But no, you complained about getting sun burned!"

"Hey, I like being evenly tanned, thank you very much! Not all, lopsided!" Pedro protested, folding his wings, pouting.

"You mean, uneven..."

"Ah, whatever."

Lani laughed and stood up, ruffling her feathers. "I don't get it," Pedro said. "What?" Lani asked. "How do you get up at the crack of dawn? Nico doesn't even wake that early!"

The female canary shrugged, smiling. "I'm a morning bird, I can't help it."

"But it just creeps me out. You're all wide awake and all that when I wake up!"

"You're arguing about that _again_?"

Lani and Pedro turned to see Nico wide awake, his bottlecap on his head. "It just bothers me about her getting up so early!"

Nico walked over to Lani wrapping a wing around her. "C'mon Pedro, lots of others do that too."

"Well, yeah, but, it just freaks me out. I mean, what if she tries to booby trap us?" Pedro spoke, eyes wide.

Nico and Lani just stared at him weirdly. "What? Is there something in my beak?" Pedro asked, freaking out a little.

"Did you go watch scary movies with Leon last night, _again_?" Lani asked.

Pedro's eyes shifted around nervously. "...Maybe." he mumlbed.

"Well, that explains a lot of things," Nico rolled his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day went well. The trio fed themselves, bathed, flew around Rio, they even took a trolley ride.

All of it passed very quickly, and soon, the sun was setting, night started crawling in. "Getting dark..." Nico said, looking up at the sky. "Yeah, we should start flying back to the jungle." Lani agreed, but then looked around. "Hey, where's Pedro?"

Both canaries looked around them, but didn't see him. They landed on the roof of a nearby building, until...

_BAM!_

Nico was suddenly tackled and he slammed against the floor. Luckily, he managed to wriggle out and fly back up. "What the- PEDRO!" Nico shouted.

Pedro zoomed right up to them, his eyes wide and crazy. "Hey guys where have you been I've been looking for you all day Oh wait it's been only five minutes haha silly me anyway are you guys thirsty because I'm really thirsty even though I already drank a lot over there and I have to pee but I want more I'm so happy I can grow wings oh duh I already have them because I'm a bird and I can fly already haha Whoopeedoo!" Pedro said all in a single breath. He laughed maniacally and zoomed through the air, like some crazed flying acrobat.

"Oh no..." Nico groaned. "Not _again_..." Lani facepalmed. Pedro kept whizzing above their heads, giggling like a little girl. Both looking at each other, they said at the same time, "You're turn!"

"I did it last week!" Nico said. "But _I _already had my turn three days ago!" Lani replied.

Nico groaned, "Oh, alright... Hold my bottlecap." He took off his bottlecap and handed it to her. Then he took to the skies.

"Who can take the sunriiiissse? Sprinkle it with dewwww..." Pedro sang. Well, actually yelled it instead of singing. "Cover it with- Yipe!"

Nico had grabbed ahold of Pedro's leg and pulled, trying to bring him down. "C'mon Pedro! Let's land back on the roof, shall we?" Nico grunted, yanking hard. "No I don't wanna land I wanna stay up here all day now let go of me!" Pedro half-shouted, half-giggled.

"Nope! You and I are gonna take a little trip and DUMP YOU IN THE LAKE!" Nico yanked harder, but Pedro somehow resisted. However, this made him lose most of his concentration, and both smacked right into a nearby window, making a human boy do a double take to see two birds stuck on the window.

Lani flinched with a slight hiss at the sight. When Pedro suddenly got up and flew back up, taking Nico with him, she groaned. "I gotta do everything, huh?" she muttered. Lani then placed Nico's bottlecap down and flew to a nearby garden. She plucked a large, purple grape and flew back to the roof.

Placing Nico's bottlecap on her head, lowering it until it was just above her eyes, she aimed carefully. "C'mon..." she whispered.

Pedro was shouting, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYY!"

"Pedro, _shut up_ already!" Nico yelled, still hanging on to Pedro's foot. He didn't have to fly, just by holding on to Pedro's foot made him airborne.

Suddenly, there was a SPLAT. Nico felt some juice fly onto his face as the grape struck Pedro right in the face. Losing the mere bit of concentration he had left, Pedro and Nico were now going down. "Mayday, were about to CRASH!" Nico shouted as the roof came closer and closer.

Pedro wasn't freaking out at all. Instead, he was saying, his voice warbled, "I'm the prettiest girl in all the land! Hee hee hee!"

Nico grabbed Pedro's feet with his and flapped his wings hard. This slowed down the impact, and just a few seconds later, Pedro flopped onto the roof, Nico landing right next to him, panting.

"You okay?" Lani ran over to the duo, holding Nico's bottlecap in her wing. "Try telling that to _him_," Nico took his bottlecap from Lani and pointed to Pedro, who was lying on his back, flipping around, _still_ giggling.

"You threw the grape?" Nico asked, both watching Pedro flail around. "Yep." Lani answered, not taking her eyes off at all.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. So, how are we gonna get him off this time?"

"Eh, it'll probably wear in a few minutes."

They suddenly noticed Pedro stopped wriggling around and within a half-second, they were face to face with him.

"Hey Nico and Lani can we got to the club oh pretty pretty please?" Pedro begged. "Hmm... Let's see... NO!" Both canaries said in unison.

"Oh c'mon pretty please with nuts and sprinkles on top?" Pedro kept begging.

"We'll try to go tommorrow," Lani replied. "But we've been gone soooo lonnnng!" Pedro argued.

"Pedro, we've been only gone two days since last time." Nico spoke.

"Two days Oh samba we've been gone too long C'mon let's go!" Pedro immediately flew off, so fast in fact that he was gone within three seconds.

Nico and Lani both looked at each other in both confusion and awe for a few seconds. Then Lani spoke,

"Maybe you should really cut down on how much Coca-Cola he drinks..."

* * *

So, what do you think? You guys like it?

R&R, and next chapter will be up soon!

~Arristo~


	2. Surprises at Night

Hi again! Sorry for not updating quickly, been busy with school starting once more... :(

But here ya go!

* * *

The club was filled with many birds, as usual, as Nico and Lani landed inside. Pedro had already literally zoomed into the club, so he was nowhere in sight.

"Where do you think he is now?" Lani groaned, scanning the crowd for their friend.

A sudden crash, followed by a woman's scream, answered their question.

"Oh, please don't tell me he raided the electrical disco ball again..." Nico moaned.

"Lani! Nico!" came a voice. Nico and Lani turned to see a Green Amazon Parrot coming towards them. "Hey Raymundo!" Nico called, waving. "So good to see you two again!" Raymundo smiled. "How've you been Raymundo?" Lani asked, giving a quick hug to Amazon Parrot. "I've been good! How about you two?"

"Great." Nico smiled. "Ah, you two lovebirds," Raymundo sighed, acting as if he was touched. He then smiled and laughed, Nico and Lani doing the same.

"Hey, speaking of which, have you ever thought about Pedro?" Raymundo asked.

"Pedro? What about him?" Lani replied.

"Well, you two are together. But Pedro's not with anyone,"

"Huh... Never thought about that." Nico piped in.

Lani then explained, "But I'm sure he'll be with _someone_ soon. There's a lot of birds here in Rio. Odds are, one might fall in love with him."

"Yeah, that's true."

Suddenly, the three heard a loud groan. They turned to see Pedro coming to them, holding his head and stumbling. "Looks like the Coca-Cola wore off," Lani muttered.

"He drank that stuff again?" Raymundo asked. "Sadly, yes." Nico groaned.

"Ugh... hey guys," Pedro moaned as he came. "Man, what happened?" "Pedro, you drank, like, half a bottle of Coca-Cola earlier and went nuts!" Nico answered.

"What? I did?"

Before Nico could say anything, Lani whispered to him, "He won't remember anything if he drinks more than a half-bottle, so I don't think it's a good idea to try to explain to him what happened."

Nico gave a small sigh and nodded. "Oh! I gotta fly. Eric and Greg are calling me. See y'all later!" Raymundo waved goodbye, and left. The three waved back as the Amazon Parrot left.

"Well, anyway Pedro, There's something we should ask you," Nico then spoke.

"What?" the cardinal asked, still rubbing his head.

"Well, you know me and Nico are together, but, you haven't really found someone you like..." Lani finished Nico's sentence. "Well, I'm not really not into anyone. Besides, there's no rush."

Lani half-closed her eyes. "Pedro, it's been a month. I _think_ you should at _least_ start or something,"

"Oh."

Nico patted Pedro an the back. "Come on, it's not that hard. There's so many birds here in Rio. Here, why don't we see and if we can find someone your liking here?"

Pedro nodded, "Alright."

The trio began looking around, all muttering, "No. Nah. Hmm... no. Uh-uh. NO..." There was one point where Pedro saw a yellow conure, but she was already married. "Dang it." Pedro muttered.

Soon, they felt like hope was lost. But just then, Lani perked her head and nudged Nico's wing, pointing somewhere. He smiled and nodded, and turning to Pedro, he said...

"Hey, how about her?"

Pedro turned, and his wing fell from his head at what he saw. Now this, what he was looking for...

Around a group of birds, there she was. She was a Bourke Parakeet, around his height, but a little shorter. Her body was thin, and had gray feathers all over, including her long tail feathers, except her chest, and her head, from the top, all the way down to the bottom of her stomach, were covered in light red feathers. Her eyes were a brilliant, dark evergreen colored, while her beak was a light shade of gray. Her head feathers were long, which formed a cute little bob.

Overall, she was wonderful.

"Pedro? Hey, yoohoo, earth to Pedro!" Nico called, waving a wing in front of Pedro's face, snapping him out of his trance. "Huh?" Pedro blinked rapidly and turned. "Oh, hey..."

"You were staring at her, weren't you?" Nico asked, smiling deviously. "Who, her? No, of course not!" Pedro scoffed.

"Oh, you _so_ were," Lani rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"...Shut up..."

The two canaries laughed at Pedro's reaction. "Well, go talk to her then," Nico said, nudging Pedro to the parakeet. "Uh... You know, I-I t-think I'll j-just stay h-here..." Pedro stuttered. "Come on! You're not gonna gether by standing there!" Lani pushed Pedro a few steps, but he resisted.

"Oh alright. I'll go." the female canary walked away, rolling her eyes. She squeezed through the crowd, and walked up to the bird, saying, "Hello," in a normal, polite voice.

"Oh hi there," the parakeet replied. "Hey, you sang that solo, right? The one last week? You sang really well!"

"Thanks," Lani smiled. "I'm Lanikai, by the way, but call me Lani."

"Ginny. Nice to meet ya," the parakeet answered. "Me and Dylan thought you sang awesome! He said you were the next best he has seen so far to sing a solo like that."

"Aww, tell Dylan I said thanks," Lani said happily. "By the way, my friend wanted to meet you, but he's a _little_ shy..."

"Oh cool! It be nice to meet him," Ginny replied. Lani nodded and walked away, but came back about ten seconds later, yanking Pedro, who was wide-eyed, and completely nervous, with her. He struggled but he couldn't break free. Soon, he was face to face with the Bourke Parakeet. "Ginny, this is my friend, Pedro. Pedro, this is Ginny." Lani introduced.

"Hi," Ginny greeted, smiling. Pedro simply stared, not moving, eyes still wide as if he just saw a ghost. "Pedro?" Lani asked. Pedro blinked once, before responding, "H-hah, h-heh, h-h-hi..."

Ginny bit her beak, holding back a laugh. Lani did the same, but said afterward, she said, "I'll be right back..." She stepped away, walking back to Nico.

"How's he doing so far?" Nico asked Lani as she came back. "Well, judging by what he did, I... think he's screwed." Lani replied.

It wasn't only a few seconds after when they both burst out laughing.

"Really?" Nico asked. Lani giggled hard. "You should've seen him. He's all wide-eyed and when she said hi, he was all 'H-hah h-heh, h-h-hi...'!" she mimicked Pedro's voice.

Nico facepalmed, but laughed. "And I thought he said he was the 'Love Hawk'." he said. They both turned back to Pedro and Ginny.

"So, you're name's Pedro?" Ginny asked. "What? O-oh! Y-yeah... I'm Rico," Pedro stuttered. "N-no! I mean, I'm Sancho, u-uh no I mean I'm Puerto! No! I mean- Augh!" Pedro banged himself on the head with his wing.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, tears of laughter falling down her face. She wiped them away quickly and grinned. "Well, Pedro, it's nice to meet you,"

"Y-yeah..."

_C'mon! What are ya doing?! Crazy Love Hawk Pedro, Crazy Love Hawk! Get your game face on!_ Pedro thought. He took a deep breath and was about to say something, when...

"And now, will the next performers take your places please?" Kipo spoke on the stage, earning a good, solid cheer from the crowd.

"Oh, I gotta go. Time for my song." the parakeet winked and flew up to the stage. Pedro shut his beak, somewhat defeated. _Wow... She can sing too..._ Pedro thought. He flew up to the front of the stage, watching as Ginny stood up on the stage.

"Alright party birds, time for our next performance! Give a loud cheer for Ginny, and her partner, Dylan!" Kipo yelled proudly. Everyone cheered as the lights faded down, giving the Bourke Parakeet a single spotlight. Then, a strumming guitar started playing, and slowly, Ginny sang in a soft, light, flowing voice...

_I wish I was strong  
enough to lift not one but,  
__Both of us_  
_Some day I will be strong  
enough to lift not one but  
Both of us_

_Wow... She sings so beautiful... _Pedro thought, almost in complete bliss.

Suddenly, the lights flew back on, and brightened the club. Then, a male Green Jay bird, who was slightly taller than Ginny, appeared under a spotlight, and took the next verses.

_Ever thought about losing it? _  
_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip _  
_You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you do for rent _  
_And the grass so green on the other side. _

_Make someone wanna run straight through the fence _  
_We run to the freezer by two hundred times but still can't find no food in it_  
_That's foolishness _  
_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,_

All of the birds danced along to the beat as the Dylan, the Green Jay, sung the lyrics. _That's probably her partner, _Pedro pondered in his mind.

_And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, _  
_How much that cost?_  
_Does it even really matter? Cause life is an uphill battle _  
_But y'all tryin' climb with the same old ladder, in the same boat,_

_With the same old battle _  
_Why so shallow? I'm just asking. What's the pattern setting madness? _  
_Everybody ain't a number one draft pick _  
_Most of us ain't hollywood actors_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all _  
_Then maybe one day, we all could ball _  
_Do it one time for the underdogs _  
_Sincerely yours, from one of yours_

The lights dimmed for a moment, letting Ginny sing the next lines.

_I wish I was strong  
enough to lift not one but  
Both of us _  
_Some day I will be strong  
enough to lift not one but  
Both of us_

Dylan took the next verses once again.

_I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle _  
_You just wanna live, been levitating so low that you could drown in a __Bottle _  
_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up _  
_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_

_To every single time that they play this song _  
_You can say that that's what bobby ray wrote for us_  
_When the tides get too high and the sea upon your knees get so deep _  
_And you feel like you're just another person getting lost in the crowd,_

Pedro couldn't help but moving along with the beat, shaking his tail feathers. He could also see across the crowd that Nico and Lani were dancing together as well.

_Where your partner, no please, uh, because we won't be near yet _  
_Both of us  
__But we still stand tall with our shoulders up _  
_And even though we always a chance to us _

_These are the things that've molded us and if life hadn't chosen us _  
_Sometimes I wonder where woulda wind up _

_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint _  
_Feel better from the ground up, hey _  
_But if it's all for one, and one for all _  
_Then maybe one day, we all could ball _

_Do it one time for the underdogs _  
_From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

For the third time, Ginny took the next lyrics.

_I wish I was strong  
__enough to lift not one  
but both us _  
_Some day I will be strong  
enough to lift not one  
but both of us _

Both Ginny and Dylan walked towards each other, singing the last few words of the song.

_Ooohhh, ooohhh, ooohhh, ooohhh..._

The song ended as both birds took a bow. Everyone cheered and clapped as the regular lights resumed. Ginny and the Green Jay took wings and bowed together once again. Then they walked off stage.

Pedro caught up with them, while Nico and Lani followed behind, catching up to him.

"Whoa... You guys sung great!" Pedro exclaimed. "Hey, thanks!" Ginny smiled. "Oh, Dylan, this is Pedro, and that's Nico and Lani." Ginny introduced the three birds to the Green Jay.

"Great job, both of you." Lani complimented happily.

"Lani... Oh! You're the one who sang last week! Really great voice, by the way." Dylan greeted. "Thank you," Lani smiled. "I'm pretty sure, judging by what you performed a few minutes ago, you two make a perfect couple for duets. How long have you've been working on that?"

"Um, I would say about two weeks, right?" Dylan asked. "Yeah, I think two weeks. Heck would've been more if we had praticed dancing," Ginny answered.

"Yeah, but I know that you prefer singing better than dancing honey," Dylan grinned.

Ginny giggled and they leaned towards each other, letting their beaks touch.

Nico and Lani's smiles faded away to shock, and they both looked at each other, completely stunned at what was happening right not. Both of their expressions read 'Oh my god...'.

But they quickly smiled again, hiding their real emotions as Ginny and Dylan broke apart, smiling at each other, while Dylan wrapped a wing around Ginny.

"Well, it's true anyway. I'm not the best dancer, as you can probably say..." Ginny admitted.

The conversation went on between the four for about a minute, but that was when Lani looked around her before whispering to Nico, "Hey, where's Pedro?"

Nico looked around him before seeing Pedro walking slowly out the exit. He had a confused look on his face before silently pointing him out to his mate. She looked and gave a small nod, before turning back.

"Well, I better go," Lani then started to say. "It's getting late, and I think I saw Pedro sneaking out of here. I hope he doesn't raid the Coca-Cola again..." With that, she waved goodbye and left.

"Coca-Cola?" Dylan asked, confused.

"Trust me, you do not wanna know what happens when he drinks Coca-Cola. He goes _PSYCHO_," Nico went along with Lani's 'half-lie'. "Anyway, I better go check on him too. If he drinks another bottle, this place is probably gonna get crazy. Nice meeting you!"

"Bye!" Ginny and Dylan said in unison. Nico waved and flew towards the exit. Lani stood there outside, waiting. "Where's Pedro?" Nico asked.

Lani pointed up, where Nico turned and saw Pedro standing there, his back on them, looking at the moon. "By the way, nice lie." Nico grinned. Lani chuckled, but both of their smiles faded away. With a sigh, Nico flew up to Pedro, Lani following.

"You okay man?" Nico asked his best friend.

"Oh yeah, it's all good dude..." Pedro said in a not so happy voice.

Nico patted his best friend's back with his wing. "Hey, it was a longshot anyway. Besides, you still have all of Rio to look around,"

Pedro smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right,"

Nico motioned Pedro behind him. "C'mon, let's get home." he said before they all took to the skies.

* * *

The flight home was awkwardly silent, but luckily it wasn't so far, so they were all there in a few minutes.

When they landed, Nico and Lani walked to their own nest, while Pedro did the same thing, but to his own. "I think I'm gonna crash for the night you guys," he mumbled loudly, flopping face-down on his nest.

"Alright Pedro, goodnight." Nico replied.

"Goodnight," Lani said as well as the cardinal fell asleep, his snores muffled from lying facedown.

"... Well, that went well over there," Nico sighed after a few moments. "Oh yeah, so awesome..." Lani agreed. "But, I didn't know Dylan was her boyfriend! I thought he was a friend, _without_ the boy in front..."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I guess she wasn't that specific," Nico said in a comforting voice.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Lani whispered, keeping an eye on Pedro to see if he was still asleep.

"I don't know. Maybe someone else will be interested. How about Imelda?"

"Imelda? Are you nuts?" Lani's eyes popped.

"What? I've seen them talking together while we were at that party a few weeks ago! They looked happy." Nico raised his wings up in surrender.

"That was before I found Pedro nearly throwing up near a boat at the port afterward, telling me that Imelda had three ex-boyfriends, and she really likes dragon fruit, which Pedro _HATES_ so much..."

"Oh..."

Lani sighed, "Well, maybe someone else will come along, but hey, at least we're friends with Ginny. That might give us an advantage."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well, let's get some sleep."

Lani and Nico laid down in their nest, snuggling up together. They soon fell asleep, both wondering what would happen with Pedro.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the jungle, not too far from the city, Ginny and Dylan were settling in their own nest in their own hollow. "So, what you think about our new friends?" Ginny asked as they laid down. "Who? Oh, Nico and Lani? They're pretty cool." Dylan replied.

"Yeah, pretty good friends..."

"What about that one guy? Uh... Pedro, I think." Dylan asked. "Pedro? Well, I met him before you and I went up to sing, and, he was _seriously_ shy. Like, he couldn't even remembered his own name for like ten seconds!"

"Really?" Dylan asked, eyes kind of wide. "Yeah, it was pretty funny though. His face was priceless..."

"Hmm... You know, I think he might have a crush on you... Are you sure you barely met him?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, of course I did. I haven't met him untill tonight. Besides, I love you." Ginny answered, her voice a little strained.

Dylan looked at Ginny suspiciously before merely shrugging. "...Okay then, goodnight..." he yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Night..." Ginny replied, closing her eyes. She opened one of them for a moment, taking a glance at the full moon in the night sky, before she too fell asleep, snuggling close to Dylan for extra warmth.

* * *

Both of Us by Taylor Swift and B.O.B. Not my song, apparently.

R&R, and I'll see ya'll later!

~Arristo~


End file.
